Sa Véritable Imprégnation
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: L'arrivée d'une personne va changer la vie de trois personnes. [Victoria est morte ainsi qu'Harry Clearwater. Laurent n'est pas venu à Forks.]
1. 01 - Partie Une

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

By LoveHopeless

Partie Une

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'Edward, ainsi que la famille Cullen, avaient quitté Forks, laissant une Bella effondrée derrière eux. C'était Sam, en compagnie de Paul et Jared, qui l'avait trouvé perdue dans les bois, en pleine hypothermie.

Si pendant les trois premiers mois suivant le départ des Cullen, Bella avait été dans une dépression, c'est grâce à l'aide de son ami Jacob Black que la jeune Swan avait réussi à remonter la pente et à reprendre goût à la vie. Il y a deux mois, elle avait apprit l'existence des loups et depuis, elle faisait comme partie de la meute.

Jacob et Bella étaient comme frère et sœur et la jeune Swan s'était aussi rapprochée de Paul, qui avait plus rit de la gifle qu'elle lui avait mise qu'autre chose. Bella avait aussi fait connaissance avec les imprégnées des garçons, Kim qui était avec Embry et Emily qui était avec Sam.

Quand Bella avait apprit cela, elle avait senti comme un étau autour de son cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Le pire fut le regard que lui avait lancé Emily quand Sam les avait présentés. Bella avait fait un pas en arrière et à chaque fois qu'elle devait rejoindre la meute chez l'Alpha, elle mettait le plus de distance que possible entre Emily et elle.

Mais aujourd'hui allait être un jour différent dans la vie de la jeune Swan, sans même qu'elle ne le sache. Ils étaient tous réunis chez Sam et Emily, quand une Porsche Panamera grise s'était garée devant la maison. Sam s'était levé de son fauteuil pour voir qui cela pouvait être et sa réaction en étonna plus d'un : il eut un grand sourire aux lèvres puis il sortit en courant de sa maison.

Au même moment que Sam sortait de chez lui, une jeune femme brune sortit de la Porsche. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermé la portière que Sam la serra avec force dans ses bras.

Sam regarda sa cousine, son grand sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Elia Uley, de son vrai nom Eliana Uley-Adams, était une jeune femme de dix-huit ans avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude, qui pouvait séduire n'importe qu'elle homme qui les regarder, et des courbes avantageuse qui pouvaient en faire jalousée plus d'une.

Elle et Sam était comme les deux doigts d'une main : inséparable. Elia avait perdu ses parents à un très jeune âge et, même si elle avait été adoptée par un richissime homme d'affaire, sa complicité avec Sam était restée intacte au fil des années. Elle avait été la première au courant pour la transformation de son cousin en loup géant, ainsi que de l'imprégnation de ce dernier pour Emily.

Cet événement dans la vie de Sam les avait légèrement éloignés, les deux femmes ne s'aimant pas. De plus, Elia trouvait le comportement d'Emily bizarre envers Sam : elle n'agissait pas comme une imprégnée mais plus comme une petite-amie jalouse. Elle faisait passer ses besoins -caprices- à elle avant ceux de Sam ou de la meute, qui était seulement composé de Paul et Jared au début. Elia avait essayé d'en parlé à son cousin mais ce dernier faisait le sourd d'oreille.

Peu de temps après que Sam se soit imprégné d'Emily, ce fut au tour de Paul de s'imprégné d'Elia. Ils étaient vite devenus inséparable, mais Elia devait retourner à sa vie à Los-Angeles. La séparation avait été dure pour eux deux mais ils tenaient le coup, se retrouvant un weekend sur deux chez Paul. Ils ne sortaient pas de la maison, mais personne ne leur en tenait rigueur.

« - Tu restes combien de temps ? _Lui demanda Sam, en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa cousine._  
\- Je ne repars plus, _lui apprit-elle avec un grand sourire._ Papa a décidé d'emménager à Seattle donc j'ai pris la décision qu'après avoir passé la moitié de l'année loin de Paul, j'allais m'installer chez lui, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Je suis content pour vous, _sourit-il alors qu'ils rentraient chez lui._ Je pourrais te présenter les nouveaux louveteaux dans ce cas, _plaisanta-t-il._ »

Des grognements se firent entendre dans le salon ce qui provoqua le rire des deux Uley. Ils firent à peine un as dans la pièce que Paul se précipita sur Elia pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras. La jeune Uley lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir tandis que les autres, à part Sam et Jard, regardaient l'échange avec surprise.

« - Plus jamais tu pars loin de moi aussi longtemps, c'est clair ? _Dit Paul en se détachant légèrement d'Elia._  
\- Comme du cristal, _acquiesça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres._ »

Paul voulut approfondir le baiser mais Jared le poussa avec gentillesse avant de serrer Elia dans ses bras. Il finit par la lâcher après un grognement de la part de Paul et Sam la reprit par les épaules, pour la présenter aux autres.

« - Elia, je te présente Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth et Leah, que tu connais déjà, _commença Sam en les désignant un par un du doigt._ Après tu as Kim l'imprégné de Jared et Bella, la meilleure amie de Jacob, _ajouta-t-il en lui désignant les deux jeunes femmes._ Tout le monde, je vous présente Eliana Uley-Adams, ma cousine, mais appeler-la Elia. »

La première personne à réagir fut Leah, qui vint la serrer dans ses bras. Si cette dernière ressentait une forte colère envers Sam et Emily, elle avait gardé sa bonne entente avec Elia. Dès que les deux femmes furent séparées, ils la saluèrent tous d'un signe de la main, même si celui de Bella était plus timide que les autres.

« - Ce que Sam a oublié de vous dire, c'est qu'elle est mon imprégnée, _intervint Paul en posant ses mains sur les côtes d'Elia._  
\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? _Lui demanda Jacob avec sérieux._  
\- Elia est pire que Paul, _répondit Jared avec un sourire goguenard._ Méfiez-vous d'elle car elle peut être une vraie chienne. »

Sans qu'il ne vit venir, Elia le tapa avec rapidité derrière le genou ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Tout le monde la regarda avec incrédulité mais Elia se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Quil aidé Jared à se relever. Emily, qui était partie dans la cuisine avant l'entrée d'Elia, les rejoignit dans le salon et l'ambiance, autrefois joyeuse se fit glacial.

« - Elia, _fit Emily sèchement._  
\- Sorcière, _cracha Elia avec froideur._  
\- Et si on passait à table ? _Intervint Sam en tapant dans ses mains pour détendre l'atmosphère._ »

Tous hochèrent la tête et les garçons allèrent mettre la table alors que Kim allait dans la cuisine avec Emily. Il ne resta plus qu'Elia et Bella dans le salon. Souriant, la jeune Uley attrapa la main de la jeune Swan et elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le canapé.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas été en cuisine avec les filles ? _Lui demanda Elia en la regardant avec attention._  
\- Disons que depuis ma première rencontre avec Emily, celle-ci ne m'aime pas beaucoup alors je l'évite au maximum, _répondit Bella avec sincérité._ Et toi ?  
\- Je n'aime pas Emily, _rétorqua Elia simplement._ Il y a un truc qui cloche chez elle et ça me bloque. Paul m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, _dit-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet._ Enfin plutôt de ta maladresse. »

Bella rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et Elia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si son cousin n'était pas imprégné de la Sorcière, elle aurait aimé qu'il le soit de Bella. Elle était tout à fait le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait : gentille, timide et sincère.

Alors qu'Elia alla pour parler, elles furent appelées par Sam, leur disant que le repas était servi. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Elia ne pouvant s'empêcher se bousculer Emily avec son épaule. Comme à son habitude, Bella alla s'asseoir entre Jacob et Paul tandis que la jeune Uley prit place sur les genoux de son cousin.

« - Comment veux-tu que je mange si tu es sur moi ? _Lui dit ce dernier en la regardant._  
\- Si je me mets de côté, tu peux très bien manger sans que je ne te gêne, _lui fit-elle remarquer avec un grand sourire._  
\- Tu ne manges pas Elia ? _Lui demanda le jeune Seth.  
_ \- Pour que l'autre sorcière m'empoisonne comme l'autre fois ? _Ricana Elia avec amertume._ Pas question. »

Emily arriva à son tour et posa, avec fracas, un plat au centre de la table. Comme tout à l'heure dans le salon, l'ambiance se fit glacial, mais moins que le regard que lançait Elia à Emily.

« - Tu pourrais prendre ma défense face à ta peste de cousine Sam, _répliqua Emily, énervée alors que tout le monde observé l'échange avec curiosité._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Ricana Sam en regardant son imprégné._ C'est pourtant vrai. La seule fois où Elia à manger quelque chose que tu as préparé, elle a finit dans un lit d'hôpital pendant deux semaine, _raconta-t-il d'un ton mordant._ Alors maintenant assis-toi et mange. »

Emily soupira de frustration en voyant que Sam ne la défendait pas mais s'assit tout de même, sous le sourire vainqueur d'Elia. Les loups, en dehors de Paul, Jared et Leah, regardait l'Alpha de la meute avec surprise alors que Bella et Kim ne comprenait rien à l'histoire. Jamais il n'avait u leur Alpha parlait de la sorte à Emily, même sous le coup de la colère.

« - Bon appétit, _souhaita Sam avec bonne humeur._ »

Tout le monde sortit de ses pensées et commença à manger. La bonne humeur était présente, même si la tension entre Elia et Emily était encore palpable. Mais Bella ne se doutait pas que l'arrivée d'Elia allait changer radicalement sa vie.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Me voici et me voilà avec ma nouvelle histoire._

 _Après avoir passé une nuit entière à lire des fictions Sam/Bella, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une.  
_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _LoveHopeless !_


	2. 02 - Partie Deux

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

Partie Deux

 _Les loups, en dehors de Paul, Jared et Leah, regardait l'Alpha de la meute avec surprise alors que Bella et Kim ne comprenait rien à l'histoire. Jamais il n'avait u leur Alpha parlait de la sorte à Emily, même sous le coup de la colère._

 _« - Bon appétit, souhaita Sam avec bonne humeur. »_

 _Tout le monde sortit de ses pensées et commença à manger. La bonne humeur était présente, même si la tension entre Elia et Emily était encore palpable. Mais Bella ne se doutait pas que l'arrivée d'Elia allait changer radicalement sa vie._

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Elia à Forks, plus précisément à La Push, et Bella attendait que la cousine de Sam vienne la chercher pour aller faire du shopping.

Après la soirée chez Sam et Emily, Elia avait raccompagné la jeune Swan chez elle, étant venu avec Jacob. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison du Shérif Swan, les deux jeunes femmes avaient beaucoup parlés et, avant qu'elle ne descende de la voiture, Bella avait donné son numéro à Elia, qui lui avait sourit.

Suite à de nombreux messages échangés, quand Elia n'était pas occupée avec Paul, les deux filles avait convenu qu'elles iraient faire du shopping à Port Angeles, Elia voulant apprendre à connaître la jeune Swan.

Cette dernière finit par arriver et elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre de sa voiture que Bella sortit avec précipitation de sa maison. Elle monta en vitesse dans la voiture de la jeune Uley et Bella la regarda, avec un grand sourire.

« - C'est de me voir qui te rend aussi heureuse ou le fait qu'on aille faire du shopping ? _Lui demanda Elia en lui rendant son sourire._  
\- Je déteste faire du shopping, alors je dirais que c'est le fait de te voir, _répondit Bella sans se défaire de son sourire._ On y va ? »

Elia rigola légèrement face à sa réponse puis se mit en route pour Port Angeles. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et Elia finit par se garer sur le parking du centre commercial.

« - Prête pour ton enfer sur Terre ? _Plaisanta Elia en regardant son amie.  
_ \- C'est parti, _grimaça Bella._ »

Elia éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Bella, puis elles descendirent de la voiture. Bras dessus-dessous, elles marchèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Cette journée s'annoncée parfaite.

Ellipse de temps - Début de soirée

Les deux jeunes femmes ressortirent du centre commercial, les bras encombrés de sacs. Alors qu'elles essayaient de tout ranger dans le coffre de la Porsche, Bella eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée. Ce sentiment l'avait poursuivit toute la journée mais elle l'avait gardé pour elle, ne souhaitant pas alarmé Elia. Mais Bella savait que cela ne pouvait pas être Victoria, vu que les loups l'avait tué peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Elia.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Demanda cette dernière en regardant Bella avec inquiétude._  
\- J'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe, _répondit la jeune Swan en la regardant à son tour._ »

Elia voulut ajouter quelque chose quand une personne, un vampire serait plus juste, se matérialisa derrière elles. Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un sursaut et, reconnaissant Edward, Bella se saisit brusquement le bras d'Elia, intriguant cette dernière.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Edward ? _Demanda Bella, en essayant de contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix._ »

Dès que Bella eut prononcé son prénom, le regard d'Elia, qui était perdu, se fit plus dur alors qu'elle le posait sur Edward. Même si Bella ne lui avait rien raconté sur cette partie de sa vie, Elia avait demandé des explications à Paul, qui lui avait raconté dans les grandes lignes.

« - Je suis venu te récupérer ma Bella, _dit Edward en s'approchant d'un pas._  
\- Ne t'approche surtout pas d'elle ! _Cracha Elia en se mettant entre eux._ Bella appelle Sam et dit lui qu'Edward est à Port Angeles, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant son amie._ »

Bella eut à peine le temps de sortir son portable de sa poche que la voiture de Paul se gara avec rapidité à côté de la Porsche. Paul et Sam sortirent du 4x4 avec précipitation puis se mirent devant les filles. Comment avaient-ils su ? Elia n'en avait aucune idée mais elle était rassurée par la présence de son cousine et de son petit-ami.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là la sangsue ? _Grogna Sam en regardant Edward._  
\- Récupérer ma Bella, _cracha Edward froidement._ Allez viens Bella, je te ramène chez toi, les chiens sont dangereux, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Plus dangereux qu'un vampire qui peut me vider de mon sang à tout moment ? _Cracha Bella à voix basse._ »

Seulement tout le monde l'entendit et l'attitude d'Edward se fit plus dangereuse. Ses yeux devinrent noir et, alors qu'il allait sauter sur les filles, Sam et Paul le rattrapèrent et le plaquèrent contre le sol.

« - Montez dans la voiture et roule sans t'arrêter jusqu'à la réserve, _ordonna Sam en relevant la tête pour regarder sa cousine._ »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et, même si elle ne dit rien, elle vit le regard protecteur que posa Sam sur Bella. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son cousin pour qu'il ait un tel comportement protecteur envers Bella ? Elia n'en avait aucune idée mais elle allait mener son enquête

Elia sortit de ses pensées, fermant le coffre de la voiture, puis les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la Porsche. La jeune Uley démarra en trombe et quitta le parking du centre commercial, laissant les deux loups et le vampire derrière elle. Elle roulait jusqu'à la réserve, sans même se préoccupait des limitations de vitesse.

« - Comment Sam et Paul ont fait pour arriver aussi vite ? _Demanda Bella en regardant la conductrice._  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais comme Sam et Paul me connaissent, je pense qu'ils sont venus voir s'il on avait besoin d'aide pour les sacs, _répondit Elia concentrée sur la route._ C'était juste un hasard qu'ils arrivent peu de temps après Edward.  
\- En parlant de ça, tu penses qu'il serait possible que je passe la nuit à la réserve ? _La questionna Belle sans la lâcher des yeux._ Charlie est de garde cette nuit et vu qu'Edward est revenu, je ne suis pas trop rassurée seule chez moi.  
\- Oui bien sûr, _acquiesça Elia en la regardant rapidement._ Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la chambre d'ami chez Paul à moins que tu préfères celle chez Sam, _ajouta-t-elle en rigolant._  
\- Je vais m'en passer mais merci, _ria Bella à son tour._ »

Elles finirent par se calmer au même moment où Elia se garait devant chez Sam et Emily. Ne prenant que leur sac à mains, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture et Elia entra dans la maison sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, Bella la suivant.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon et elles y trouvèrent le reste de la meute, Kim étant aussi avec eux. L'ambiance joyeuse se fit glaciale dès qu'Elia eut un pied dans la pièce, faisant sourire cette dernière.

« - On ne t'a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ? _Cracha Emily en voyant la cousine de l'Alpha._  
\- Seulement quand la maison n'appartient pas à mon cousin, _répliqua Elia en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de Sam et posant les pieds sur la table basse._  
\- Mais fait comme chez toi, _railla Emily en la voyant faire._  
\- Voyons Emily, tu sais très bien que je suis plus chez moi ici que toi, _ricana Elia en la regardant._ Assis-toi Bella, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant une place vide à côté de Jacob._ »

Bella alla s'asseoir tandis qu'Emily, furieuse, se leva et fila comme une flèche dans la cuisine. Au même moment, Sam et Paul firent leur entrée dans la maison et ils s'assirent sur le deuxième canapé.

« - Tes pieds Elia, _fit Sam en tapant les pieds de sa cousine, qui les posa à terre._ Les Cullen sont de retour, Edward attendait les filles après leur shopping, _annonça-t-il en regardant chaque membre de sa meute._  
\- Il vous a fait quelque chose ? _Demanda Jacob en regardant Elia et Bella.  
_ \- Elia s'est mit entre lui et moi quand il a voulu m'approcher, _répondit cette dernière en regardant son meilleur ami._  
\- Sam et moi on est arrivée avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, _ajouta Paul en le regardant à son tour._ »

Ils continuèrent à parler mais Elia n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation, trop occupé à observer Sam. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte, il ne lâchait pas Bella du regard, ce qui intriguait sa cousine.

 _ **« Pourquoi Sam regardait Bella comme Paul la regardait elle ? »**_ se demanda Elia en ne lâchant pas son cousin des yeux. Il était comme émerveillé par Bella, comme si elle était son imprégnée. Mais cela était impossible car son imprégnée était Emily. A moins que …

« - Sam, je peux te parler ? _Demanda brusquement Elia en se levant du fauteuil._ En privée, _précisa-t-elle en voyant tout le monde la regarder.  
_ \- Bien sûr, _accepta son cousin en se levant à son tour._ On va aller faire un tour en voiture, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Elia acquiesça et elle échangea un regard avec Paul. Du coin de l'œil, elle lui montra Bella et son petit-ami acquiesça, comprenant où elle voulait en venir : il surveillera Bella pendant l'absence des deux Uley.

Ceux-ci, après que Sam est prévenu Emily sous la grimace d'Elia, sortirent de la maison de l'Alpha puis montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme, Sam au volant. Il démarra puis ils quittèrent la réserve, roulant à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se gara au bord d'une falaise, assez éloigné de Forks ainsi que de la Push, pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité.

« - De quoi tu voulais me parler ? _Commença Sam en regardant sa cousine._ Parce qu'à voir le ton et ta tête de tout à l'heure, cela à l'air assez important, _reprit-il avec un léger sourire._  
\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Bella comme si elle était ton imprégnée ? _Lui demanda sa cousine d'une traite._ »

Sam la regarda mais, en voyant l'air déterminé d'Elia, il sut que rien n'arrêterait sa cousine de savoir ce qui le perturbait depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais il savait aussi que seule Elia pouvait garder secret ce qu'il allait lui confier.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _Hello,_

 _Voici la deuxième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis :)_

 _A bientôt;_

 _LoveHopeless_


	3. 03 - Partie Trois

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

Partie Trois

 _« - De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Commença Sam en regardant sa cousine. Parce qu'à voir le ton et ta tête de tout à l'heure, cela à l'air assez important, reprit-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Bella comme si elle était ton imprégnée ? Lui demanda sa cousine d'une traite. »_

 _Sam la regarda mais, en voyant l'air déterminé d'Elia, il sut que rien n'arrêterait sa cousine de savoir ce qui le perturbait depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais il savait aussi que seule Elia pouvait garder secret ce qu'il allait lui confier._

* * *

Sam garda le silence, tout en fixant sa cousine. Il avait passé tellement de temps à garder ce secret pour lui qu'il avait peur de la réaction de sa cousine quand il le lui dirait.

« - Quoique ce soit, tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai aucunement, _dit Elia en prenant la main de son cousin._  
\- Depuis que j'ai trouvé Bella dans le bois, mon loup à commencé à devenir méfiant envers Emily, _commença Sam avec courage._ J'en ai parlé avec le vieux Quil et il m'a dit qu'il se pourrait qu'Emily ne soit pas ma vraie imprégnée, _reprit-t-il en la regardant._ »

Elia ne dit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Alors depuis le début, elle aurait eu raison au sujet d'Emily ? Même si elle avait eu quelques doutes sur l'imprégnation, Elia n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle avait raison. De son côté, Sam regardait sa cousine. Même si elle ne disait rien, Sam pouvait voir les rouages du cerveau d'Elia tournait à toute vitesse.

« - Donc j'avais raison ? _Fut tout ce qu'Elia trouva à dire._  
\- Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais Vieux Quil fait des recherches sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer le jour de mon imprégnation, _lui apprit-il en soupirant._ Mais selon lui, cela expliquerait pourquoi mon loup est plus calme quand il est en présence de Bella, _ajouta-t-il._  
\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon ancien garde du corps pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur Emily et la tribu Makah, _lui proposa Elia en haussant les épaules._ Mais il faudra en parler à personne avant que l'on soit vraiment sûr, _précisa-t-elle.»_

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête et il finit par démarrer la voiture. Moins vite qu'à l'allée, il roula jusqu'à la réserve, tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Elia. Sam finit par se garer devant chez lui et les deux Uley soupirèrent en concert en voyant qu'Emily semblait les attendre sur le porche de la maison.

« - Bonne chance, _souffla Elia à son cousin alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture._ »

Sans d'autres mots, Elia rentra dans la maison, bousculant Emily au passage. Sam, quant à lui, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et s'avança vers Emily, très lentement. Son loup était agité, beaucoup trop, et Sam ne voulait pas trop approcher la jeune femme par peur de la blesser si jamais il venait à phaser.

« - De quoi vous avez parlé ? _L'attaqua Emily dès qu'il fut assez proche d'elle._  
\- De chose qui ne te regarde pas, _répliqua Sam en croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé._ Puis depuis quand ce que je fais ou pas avec Elia te regarde ?  
\- Depuis que ta petite peste de cousine se met entre nous avec l'idée de nous séparer, _cracha Emily avec froideur._ »

La colère coulant en lui, Sam prit Emily par le coup et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison avec fracas, ce qui alerta tour le monde dehors. Alors que Jacob allait pour enlever son Alpha d'Emily, il fut retenu par Elia.

« - Reparle encore une seule fois de ma cousine comme tu viens de le faire et plus personnes ne te verra, est-ce clair ? _Menaça froidement Sam à l'oreille d'Emily._ »

Pétrifiée par la peur, Emily se contenta de hocher positivement la tête et Sam la relâcha, reculant de quelques pas. Emily posa ses mains autour de son cou et prit de grande bouffée d'air, sous le regard noir des deux Uley.

« - Tu aurais pu la tuer, _grogna Jacob en se précipitant aux côté d'Emily.  
_ \- Ca m'aurait fait des vacances, _cracha Sam, toujours avec froideur._  
\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? _Demanda Quil, aussi perdu que les autres._ Emily est ton âme-sœur, si elle meut, tu mourras à petit feu, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Mais Sam ignora ce que Quil venait de dire et posa son regard noir charbon dans celui chocolat d'Emily. En le voyant aussi furieux, Emily déglutit et la peur s'immisça dans tout son être.

« - Je veux que tu es disparue, ainsi que toutes tes affaires, de ma maison et de la réserve avant demain matin, _commença Sam d'un ton dur._ Si cela n'est pas fait, je suis sûr qu'Elia se fera un plaisir de te faire disparaître, _ajouta-t-il.  
_ \- Ton loup ne supportera pas la douleur si jamais je pars, _cracha Emily avec fierté._  
\- Tu sais tout autant que moi que tant que j'aurais Elia et la meute à mes côtés, mon loup ne se laissera pas dépérir, _répliqua Sam sèchement._ Rentrez tous chez vous, _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa meute._ »

Même si Jacob fut réticent, il finit par abdiquer et il partit, Quil et Embry à sa suite. Après un dernier regard avec son Alpha, Jared prit Kim dans ses bras et courut en direction de chez lui, où la jeune femme devait passer la nuit. Il ne resta plus que Bella, Paul, Elia, Emily et Sam sur le proche de la maison de ce dernier. La tension était palpable et la température ayant basé, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la maison tout les cinq.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Emily s'éclipsa en vitesse dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sam. Même si elle se montrait fière devant les autres, elle savait que l'Alpha ne rigolait pas et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle disparaisse avant que ce soit Elia qui s'en mêle.

« - Faudrait peut-être ramener Bella chez elle avant que Charlie ne s'inquiète, _dit Sam alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon._  
\- En fait, vu qu'Edward est de retour, je pense qu'il serait préférable que Bella passe quelques nuits à la réserve, _fit Elia, assise sur les genoux de son Paul._ Je lui avais proposé de passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami chez Paul mais suite aux évènements de ce soir, je pense qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici, _proposa-t-elle l'air de rien en regardant son cousin._ »

A ces mots, Bella rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et Sam regarda sa cousine, grognant faiblement pour lui faire peur. Seulement, au lieu d'avoir peur, Elia éclata de rire, vite imitée par Paul. Alors qu'ils se calmèrent, Emily apparut dans le salon, des valises à la main et des larmes aux yeux. L'ambiance joyeuse devint vite glaciale.

« - Comédienne, _murmura Elia en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ \- J'y vais, _annonça-t-elle, d'une voix faussement triste._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu choisis ta cousine à ma place à chaque fois, _continua-t-elle._ Mais je sais que quand tu prendras conscience qu'elle te manipule depuis le début, tu reviendras vers moi alors je t'attendrais, _ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam._ »

Sam serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Avec un sourire en coin et fière de l'avoir énervé, Emily sortit de la maison en trainant ses valises derrière elle. Ses paroles avaient laissé un froid dans la pièce et Elia regardait son cousin avec inquiétude. Mais elle savait que Sam avait besoin d'être seul, même s'il y avait Bella avec lui.

« - On ferait mieux de rentrer, _dit Elia en regardant Paul._ Je pense que Sam et Bella ont besoin de se reposer.  
\- Ca ne gêne pas Sam que je passe la nui ici ? _S'enquit Bella en regardant l'Alpha._  
\- Elia avait raison tout à l'heure, tu seras plus en sécurité ici que chez toi ou même chez Paul, _répondit Sam en la regardant à son tour._ Ma maison est plus sûre que celle de Paul.  
\- Eh, _fit ce dernier, faussement vexé._ Ma maison est parfaitement sécurisée depuis qu'Elia vient tout les weekends. D'ailleurs on va y aller, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Sans prévenir Elia, Paul se leva, la prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée. Riant aux éclats, Elia noua ses bras autour du cou de son loup et ils sortirent de la maison de Sam, laissant ce dernier en compagnie d'une Bella légèrement gênée.

« - Ils sont mignon, _fit remarquer Bella en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prit les deux amoureux._  
\- Oui, Elia arrive parfaitement à garder Paul calme, ce qui est difficile vu qu'il s'énerve difficilement, _lui apprit Sam en la regardant._ Et Paul sait refuser quelque chose à Elia quand elle se comporte comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, _ajouta-t-il._ »

Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder et fut comme hypnotiser par les yeux de Sam. C'était comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le loup de Sam fut immédiatement apaisé, oubliant complètement les paroles qu'Emily avait prononcé plus tôt, et Sam détourna le regard le premier, se raclant la gorge. Bella reprit ses esprits à sa suite et baissa la tête sur ses genoux, les joues rouges comme une tomate.

« - Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, _l'invita Sam en se levant de son fauteuil._ »

Bella se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva à son tour, suivant Sam jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Il ouvrit une porte et d'un geste de la main, il invita Bella à entrer dans la pièce. La chambre était dans les tons beige et marron, rendant l'espace calme et reposant. Un lit de deux personnes, recouvert de draps blancs et marrons se trouait collé au mur, entourée de deux table de nuit faîtes en bois. Une commode, elle aussi faîte en bois, était positionnée en face du lit, sur laquelle se trouvait une petite télé à écran LCD.

Interrogative, Bella se tourna vers Sam, qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils arqués par la surprise. Cette chambre n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le reste de la maison.

« - Elia s'est occupée personnellement de la décoration de cette pièce, _lui dit Sam, comprenant sa surprise._ Emily ne voulait pas mais comme je n'ai jamais pu refuser quelque chose à ma cousine, j'ai rapidement capitulé, _ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._ »

Ce geste fit gonflait ses biceps, ce qui valut un regard envieux de la part de la jeune Swan. Se rendant compte qu'elle regardait Sam avec envie, elle détourna rapidement le regard. Sam eut un léger sourire en voyant que des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« - Oui, on ne peur rien refuser à Elia, _dit Bella en regardant partout, sauf dans la direction de Sam._  
\- Il y a des vêtements d'Elia dans la commode, je pense qu'ils devraient t'aller, _lui apprit Sam avec sérieux._ La salle de bain est juste en face et s'il y a un problème, ma chambre est juste à côté, _l'informa-t-il._ »

Bella hocha simplement la tête et Sam partit dans sa chambre. Attrapant des vêtements de nuit dans la commode, Bella alla se changer dans la salle de bain puis retourna dans la chambre d'ami. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans le lit, Bella se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé mais cela l'importait peu. Le retour d'Edward et le départ d'Emily l'avaient fatigué. Elle ferma donc les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

De son côté, Sam avait changé les draps, ne voulant pas dormir avec l'odeur d'Emily. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, son loup était plus calme et donc l'homme en lui se trouva apaiser. Au fond de lui, Sam savait très bien que c'était grâce à la présence de Belle dans la chambre d'à côté.

Allongé sur son lit en short, Sam finit par s'endormir à son tour, des images de Bella plein la tête. Maintenant il était sûr qu'Elia avait raison depuis le début : Emily avait fait quelque chose pour qu'il s'imprègne d'elle, car elle ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait.

 _A suivre …  
_

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Voici la partie trois. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira aussi._

 _Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cette partie en reviews._

 _Bisous et à très bientôt._

 _LoveHopeless_


	4. 04 - Partie Quatre

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

Partie Quatre

 _Bella hocha simplement la tête et Sam partit dans sa chambre. Attrapant des vêtements de nuit dans la commode, Bella alla se changer dans la salle de bain puis retourna dans la chambre d'ami. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans le lit, Bella se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé mais cela l'importait peu. Le retour d'Edward et le départ d'Emily l'avaient fatigué. Elle ferma donc les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte._

 _De son côté, Sam avait changé les draps, ne voulant pas dormir avec l'odeur d'Emily. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, son loup était plus calme et donc l'homme en lui se trouva apaiser. Au fond de lui, Sam savait très bien que c'était grâce à la présence de Belle dans la chambre d'à côté._

 _Allongé sur son lit en short, Sam finit par s'endormir à son tour, des images de Bella plein la tête. Maintenant il était sûr qu'Elia avait raison depuis le début : Emily avait fait quelque chose pour qu'il s'imprègne d'elle, car elle ne lui était pas destinée. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait._

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le départ d'Emily de la réserve ainsi que le retour des Cullen à Forks. Même si la première ne faisait plus parler d'elle, Edward e montrait insistant envers Bella, la suivant partout au lycée. Par mesure de sécurité et surtout malgré elle, Elia s'y était inscrit et servait de garde du corps. Si les loups avaient été septiques, ils avaient vite changé d'idée en voyant qu'Elia avait plaqué sans mal Edward contre le mur.

« - Je n'ai peut-être pas le gêne lupin mais j'ai la même force d'un loup, _avait-elle dit devant leur regard surpris._ »

Jared avait éclaté de rire, vite imité par Paul, puis ils étaient tous rentré chez eux, Bella allant passé la nuit chez Sam, comme toute la semaine. Ces deux là s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, à la plus grande joie d'Elia et de Sam, même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

Le loup de ce dernier était plus calme et Sam arrivait mieux à se contrôler en présence de Bella. Il avait fait part de ceci à Vieux Quil, qui après maintes recherches, avait trouvé un cas similaire. D'ailleurs Sam se trouvait dans le salon de l'Ancien, en attendant que ce dernier lui fasse part de ses découvertes.

« - Alors ? _Fit Sam avec impatience._  
\- Il y a eu un cas similaire bien avant Ephraïm Black et ce n'était pas ici mais dans la réserve Makah, _commença le Vieux Quil._ Une femme, dont le nom a été tut, avait usé de la sorcellerie pour qu'un loup, l'Alpha de la meute, s'imprègne d'elle à la place de sa vraie imprégnée, _continua-t-il en regardant Sam._ Seulement, au bout d'un moment, le loup de cet Alpha s'était rendu compte de la supercherie et avait commencé à devenir plus méchant envers la femme quand l'Alpha a rencontré sa véritable imprégnée, _fit-il en ne lâchant pas Sam des yeux._ Après cela, l'Alpha a rejeté la femme qui l'avait ensorcelé et s'est rapproché de sa véritable imprégnée, _termina-t-il._ »

Sam ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Même s'il avait eu un doute au début, maintenant il en était sûr : Elia avait eu raison depuis le début. Il était en colère contre Emily pour lui avoir menti sur quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui, ainsi que pour sa meute. Tous savait très bien que d'avoir un Alpha en harmonie avec son loup était bénéfique pour la meute.

« - Comment on fait pour briser ma fausse imprégnation avec Emily ? _Demanda Sam en sortant de ses pensées, en regardant le Vieux Quil._  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais un baiser échangée avec ta véritable imprégnée devrait briser la fausse imprégnation, _lui apprit Vieux Quil avec un sourire bienveillant._  
\- Cela veut dire que je dois embrasser Bella ? _S'enquit Sam en écarquillant les yeux._ »

Pour seule réponse, Vieux Quil sourit simplement et Sam fit intérieurement la danse de la joie. Remerciant l'Ancien, Sam sortit de la maison et courut vers chez Paul, où il savait très bien que sa cousine et Bella se trouvait. Avant de tenter quoique ce soit avec cette dernière, il devait d'abord discuté avec Elia. Sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, il pénétra en trombe chez Paul, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes assise autour de la table à manger.

« - Tu es fou de débarquer comme ça chez les gens ! _S'exclama Elia en regardant Sam alors que Paul arrivait à son tour dans la pièce._  
\- Il faut que je te parle, _dit Sam en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa cousine._  
\- Juste le temps de ranger mes affaires et je suis à toi, _acquiesça Elia en le faisant.  
_ \- Non, maintenant ! _La pressa-t-il._ »

Devant l'empressement de son cousin, Elia se leva de sa chaise et, après avoir embrassé rapidement Paul, elle suivit Sam à l'extérieur de la maison. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage, sachant que personne ne viendrait les déranger ici.

« - De quoi tu veux me parler ? _S'enquit Elia en s'asseyant sur la sable avec son cousin.  
_ \- Tu avais raison depuis le début, _lui apprit Sam en regardant fixement l'horizon.  
_ \- Par rapport à quoi ? _Fit Elia en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ \- Par rapport à Emily, _dit-il en la regardant._ Elle m'a ensorcelé pour que je m'imprègne d'elle. C'est une histoire longue, dont je n'ai aucune envie de te rencontrer. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton avis pour quelque chose.  
\- D'accord, _acquiesça Elia, sans chercher plus loin._ Qu'elle est cette chose pour laquelle tu as besoin de mon avis ? _Le taquina-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule._  
\- D'après Vieux Quil, un baiser échangé avec ma véritable imprégnée pourrait rompre la fausse imprégnation, _avoua Sam en soupirant._ Sauf que Bella n'acceptera jamais que je l'embrasse seulement pour ça.  
\- Il faut que tu lui expliques ce que tu viens de me dire, _le conseilla Elia avec un léger sourire._ Il n'y aura qu'elle qui pourra te dire ce qu'elle veut vraiment, _ajouta-t-elle._  
\- Et si jamais elle me repousse ? _Paniqua légèrement Sam.  
_ \- Elle ne te repoussera pas, _le rassura Elia en posant sa main sur son épaule._ Va la voir et parle-lui, Paul a dû la ramener chez toi, _reprit-elle avec un grand sourire._  
\- Tu étais obligée de tout lui raconter, _désespéra Sam en regardant sa cousine avec une légère pointe d'ennuie._ »

Pour toute réponse, Elia éclata de rire et les deux Uley se levèrent du sable. Sam raccompagna d'abord sa cousine chez Paul avant de regagner sa maison. Alors qu'il montait les marche du perron, Sam vit Bella assise sur la balancelle du perron une tasse de thé dans les mains.

« - Paul m'a dit que tu devais me parler, _dit-elle en regardant Sam s'asseoir à ses côtés._  
\- Par moment, j'aimerai qu'Elia ne lui dise pas tout, _soupira Sam en regardant devant lui._  
\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? _S'enquit Bella en posant sa tasse sur la petite table à côté de la balancelle._ »

Sam souffla et se prit la tête dans les mains, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen pour lui avouer la vérité. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que finalement c'était elle son imprégnée et pas Emily, comme beaucoup le croyait, lui y comprit ? Comment lui avouer qu'il fallait qu'ils s'embrassent pour rompre la fausse imprégnation qui le relié à Emily ? Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner un semblant de courage, il enleva sa tête de ses mains et se mit à fixer droit devant lui.

« - Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé dans les bois, mon loup est devenu plus agressif envers Emily, _commença-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux._ J'arrivai à le calmer, par moment, mais depuis que tu es au courant pour l'existence des loups, cela été devenu plus difficile. J'ai réussi à le tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elia, _continua-t-il en soufflant._ Elle m'a ouvert les yeux et, même si je ne la croyais pas au début, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Alors j'en ai parlé avec Vieux Quil et il a fait des recherches, dont il m'a parlé aujourd'hui, _fit-il en la regardant._ »

Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les yeux chocolat dans ceux de Bella et ce fut comme le premier soir où Bella avait passé la nuit chez lui. Il n'y avait plus rien qui exister autour d'eux, ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Seulement Sam se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, regardant autre part que dans la direction de Bella.

« - Il m'a raconté l'histoire d'une femme qui faisait parti de la tribu Makah qui avait ensorcelé l'Alpha pour qu'il s'imprègne d'elle, _reprit-il en se raclant la gorge._ Seulement le loup s'est rendu compte de la supercherie et il a commencé à devenir méchant envers la femme quand l'Alpha a rencontré sa véritable imprégnée, _continua-t-il en regardant ses cuisses._ Ila donc rejeté sa fausse imprégnée pour se rapproché de la vraie, _termina-t-il._ »

Bella le regardait, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui raconté cela. Même si, pendant cette semaine, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait lui raconté cette histoire de fausse et de vraie imprégnée.

« - Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Sam ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.  
_ \- Car tu es ma véritable imprégnée et que pour rompre le sorte de lien qui m'unit encore à Emily, il faut que je t'embrasse, _répondit-il avec sincérité._  
\- QUOI ? _Cria Bella, en se levant sous le coup de la surprise._  
\- Il faut que l'on s'embrasse pour rompre ma fausse imprégnation avec Emily, _précisa Sam avec calme._  
\- Mais je ne veux pas t'embrasser ! _S'écria Bella avec gêne._ »

A cette phrase, Sam sentit son cœur se serrer et il se redressa, blessé. Voyant cela, Bella s'en voulut et elle se rassit à ses côtés, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'Alpha.

« - Je veux dire que je ne veux pas t'embrasser pour rompre ton lien avec Emily enfin si mais je préfère qu'on le veuille tout les deux, _le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce._  
\- D'accord, _acquiesça Sam en la comprenant._ »

Ils restèrent silencieux, admirant le couché de soleil et, quand il senti Bella frissonner de froid à côté de lui, Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Rougissant au début, Bella se détendit en sentant les bras rassurants de Sam. Détendue, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle était à sa place, entre les bras de Sam.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Voici la partie quatre. En espèrant qu'elle vous plaise._

 _Donnez-moi vos avis en review :)_

 _Il y aura encore deux partie :)_

 _A bientôt;_

 _LoveHopeless_


	5. 05 - Partie Cinq

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

Partie Cinq

 _« - Je veux dire que je ne veux pas t'embrasser pour rompre ton lien avec Emily enfin si mais je préfère qu'on le veuille tout les deux, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- D'accord, acquiesça Sam en la comprenant. »_

 _Ils restèrent silencieux, admirant le couché de soleil et, quand il senti Bella frissonner de froid à côté de lui, Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Rougissant au début, Bella se détendit en sentant les bras rassurants de Sam. Détendue, elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle était à sa place, entre les bras de Sam._

* * *

Les jours passèrent et le rapprochement entre Sam et Bella n'échappa à personne. Si Elia et Paul savaient le pourquoi du comment, les autres loups de la meute, ainsi que Kim, ignoraient tout de l'histoire. Même s'ils trouvaient leur Alpha beaucoup plus épanoui avec Bella qui ne l'était avec Emily, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

La seule ombre de ce tableau, qui était merveilleux, était le fait qu'Edward devenait beaucoup trop entreprenant envers Bella, la suivant jusqu'à dans les toilettes des filles au lycée. Elia avait prévenu la famille du vampire, qui avait dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient, mais ils n'en avaient rien fait. Alors Sam, après une énième crise de nerf de la part de sa cousine, avait convoqué la famille Cullen à la frontière de leurs deux territoires pour parler de cela, les trois imprégnées étant aussi convié.

« - On aurait du prendre de l'ail, _se moqua Elia en voyant le clan de vampire arrivé.  
_ \- Elia ! _Gronda Sam en la regardant._ »

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et alla se positionner à côté de Paul, qui était en loup, la jeune Swan étant encerclé par Embry, Quil et Jacob. Sam croisa les bras sur son torse, attirant un regard envieux de Bella, alors que Carlisle, en tant que chez de clan, se positionna en face de l'Alpha.

« - Pourquoi cette réunion Sam ? _Demanda Carlisle avec un calme olympien.  
_ \- Edward harcèle Bella, la suivant même jusqu'à dans les toilettes, _commença Sam en contractant ses biceps sous la colère._ Elia vous a déjà prévenu, mais vu que vous n'en faîtes rien, je me vis dans l'obligation de vous le demander moi-même, _termina Sam avec une vois autoritaire._  
\- Bella est ma compagne, j'ai tout les droits de l'approcher et ce n'est pas des sales cabots comme vous qui vont m'en empêcher, _cracha Edward avec véhémence._  
\- Bella n'est pas un objet que l'on s'approprie la sangsue de merde _, cracha à son tour Elia en s'approchant, imitée de Paul._ La dernière fois, je t'ai plaqué contre le mur parce que tu avais tenté de la mordre, mais bien sûr ta famille n'en a rien à foutre, _ajouta-t-elle avec dédain._  
« - Comment ça "tenter de la mordre" ? _S'enquit Sam en regardant sa cousine avec les sourcils froncés._ »

Elia le regarda à son tour et se maudit intérieurement en comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Ce jour-là, quand les loups étaient arrivés au lycée, Edward était déjà plaqué au mur. Bella et elle avaient menti en leur disant que le vampire avait serré le bras de la jeune Swan avec beaucoup trop de force. Le regard de Sam se fit plus dur alors qu'il regardait la famille Cullen, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Aurais-tu oublié les termes du traité Edward ? _Lui demanda Sam froidement._ Car si c'est le cas, le traité sera rompu et rien ne nous empêchera de vous tuer, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant._  
\- Edward ne l'a pas mordu ! _S'injuria Carlisle._ De plus, Bella nous avait maintes fois répéter qu'elle souhaitait devenir comme nous alors cela sera son choix.  
\- Sauf que vous êtes partis pendant six mois, sans me donner aucun signe de vie, _intervint Bella en se plaçant entre les deux Uley._ Si j'étais vraiment la compagne d'Edward comme vous le dîtes si bien, il n'aurait jamais pu partir autant de temps loin de moi, _ajouta-t-elle avec fureur._  
\- Bella, mon amour, si je suis parti c'est pour te protéger, _dit Edward en essayant de l'éblouir._ Et au lieu de rester en sécurité, tu traînes avec des cabots dangereux.  
\- En attendant, je suis beaucoup plus en sécurité chez des cabots comme tu dis, que chez des vampires qui se font passé pour des humains alors qu'ils ne sont que des sangsues, _répliqua Bella froidement._  
\- TU ES MA COMPAGNE BELLA ! _Cria Edward, ne retenant pas sa colère._  
\- C'est là que tu as tout faux la sangsue de merde, _intervint Elia d'une voix froide._ Bella n'est pas ta compagne car elle est l'imprégnée de Sam, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire de fierté._  
\- J'ai vu Bella devenir comme nous, _dit Alice en s'avançant d'un pas.  
_ \- Tu as vu Bella devenir un vampire car c'est ce qu'elle voulait à l'époque, mais cela à changer quand vous êtes partis, _leur apprit Elia d'un ton neutre._ Elle a côtoyé de VRAIS humains, qui l'on fait se sentir elle-même. Si vraiment vous tenez à elle, vous serez heureux de savoir qu'elle préfère rester humaine, auprès de sa VRAIE famille. »

Le discours d'Elia jeta un froid entre tout le monde tandis que Bella se positionna à côté de celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Chacun réfléchissait à ce que la jeune Uley venait de dire et, même si le clan Cullen ne voulait pas l'admettre à haute voix, ils savaient qu'Elia avait raison.

« - Elia a raison et on le sait tus, _dit Bella en nouant son bras à celui de la jeune Uley._ J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontré mais je ne veux lus devenir un vampire maintenant. Je veux pouvoir avoir des enfants et vieillir auprès de l'homme que j'aime, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant rapidement Sam._  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Bella, _intervint Rosalie avec calme._ Elle a décidé de rester humaine et on doit respecter son choix, tous autant que nous sommes, _dit-elle en appuyant un regard perçant sur Edward._ »

Les vampires se regardèrent et la mine blessé d'Edward en disait long sur ce qu'il allait se passer.

« - On va repartir, _annonça Carlisle en plongeant son regard doré dans celui, noir, de Sam._ Bella a fait son choix et nous allons tous le respecter.  
\- Les Anciens seront mis au courant de ce que votre fils a tenté de faire à Bella mais je peux vous dire que le traité est rompu, _répliqua Sam avec froideur_. On vous laisse une heure pour rassembler vos affaires mais passez ce délai et vous serez morts, _les prévint-il d'un ton menaçant._ »

Carlisle hocha la tête et les sept vampires s'éclipsèrent, laissant les loups et les imprégnées entre eux. Elia regarda son cousin, son bras toujours nouait à celui de Bella, et éclata de rire, intriguant Sam et la jeune Swan.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? _Lui demanda l'Alpha, les sourcils froncés._  
\- Toute cette stupide histoire m'a donné faim, _répondit Elia, en se calmant petit à petit._ »

Sam et Bella rigolèrent à leur tour, vite rejoint par Elia, et quand ils furent calmés, Sam s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes pour phaser sans les blesser. Le loup noir s'approcha de Bella, qui monta sur son dos alors qu'Elia montait sur celui de Paul. Une fois sûr que la jeune Swan soit bien accroché à son pelage, Sam se mit à courir à travers les bois, les loups de la meute le suivant.

 _« - Rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer, pensa Sam alors qu'ils arrivaient à la réserve. »_

Ils se séparèrent, chaque loup regagnant sa maison, alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la sienne, Bella toujours sur son dos. Il déposa la jeune Swan sur le perron de la maison alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière, pour phaser. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé un short, il se rendit sur le devant de la maison. En l'attendant, Bella s'était assis sur la balancelle et elle regardait le couché de soleil, profitant du silence.

« - Ca va ? _Lui demanda Sam en s'asseyant à ses côtés._ »

Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder et, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle l'embrassa. Bien que surpris au début par cet assaut, Sam se reprit vite et, passant ses bras autour des hanches de Bella pour la rapprocher de lui, il lui rendit son baiser. Laissant le désir parlait pour elle, Bella s'installa à califourchon sur Sam, approfondissant le baiser, alors que l'Alpha resserrait son emprise sur les hanches de son imprégnée.

Le contact des lèvres de Bella sur les siennes effaça tout ce que Sam avait vécu avec Emily, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. L'Alpha se sentait enfin complet, avec la jeune Swan dans ses bras. Maintenant il en était sûr, Bella était vraiment celle faîte pour lui. Ils finirent par se détacher à bout de souffle, la jeune Swan collant son front à celui de l'Alpha.

« - Pourquoi ? _Demanda simplement Sam._  
\- J'en avais envie, _répondit Bella en se décollant légèrement de lui._ Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit au Cullen, _ajouta-t-elle avec une petite gêne._  
\- Comment ça ? _S'enquit Sam en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille._ »

Bella prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam. Elle était connectée à lui et toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie au départ des Cullen était effacée. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était exactement ce que lui avait décrit Elia quand cette dernière lui avait raconté l'imprégnation de Paul sur elle.

« - Que je voulais des enfants et vieillir avec l'homme que j'aime, _finit par lui répondre Bella en sortant de ses pensées._ Et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre tout ça, toi et personne d'autre, _avoua-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.  
_ \- Je le veux moi aussi, _déclara Sam en souriant._ »

Heureuse, Bella l'embrassa de nouveau et Sam répondit au baiser avec plaisir. Il se leva, tenant toujours la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de l'Alpha, et ils disparurent dans la maison de ce dernier, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient observés.

« - Il leur en a fallu du temps, _soupira Elia, sa tête contre le bras de Paul.  
_ \- Peut-être, mais ils sont heureux maintenant, _sourit Paul en regardant sa belle._ »

Il la prit dans ses bras, en mode mariée, et courut vers sa maison, sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme. Ouais, ils étaient heureux maintenant.

 _A suivre …_

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Voici l'avant dernière partie. Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin._

 _En espérant que celle-ci vous plaise._

 _Bisous,_

 _LoveHopeless_


	6. 06 - Épilogue

Sa Véritable Imprégnation

Epilogue

 _« - Que je voulais des enfants et vieillir avec l'homme que j'aime, finit par lui répondre Bella en sortant de ses pensées. Et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre tout ça, toi et personne d'autre, avoua-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.  
\- Je le veux moi aussi, déclara Sam en souriant. »_

 _Heureuse, Bella l'embrassa de nouveau et Sam répondit au baiser avec plaisir. Il se leva, tenant toujours la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de l'Alpha, et ils disparurent dans la maison de ce dernier, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient observés._

 _« - Il leur en a fallu du temps, soupira Elia, sa tête contre le bras de Paul.  
\- Peut-être, mais ils sont heureux maintenant, sourit Paul en regardant sa belle. »_

 _Il la prit dans ses bras, en mode mariée, et courut vers sa maison, sous les éclats de rire de la jeune femme. Ouais, ils étaient heureux maintenant._

* * *

Deux ans étaient passés depuis que Sam et Bella s'étaient officiellement mis ensemble. Le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble, Elia avait débarqué chez son cousin, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient eut le temps de s'habiller avant.

Pendant ces deux années, il y avait eu d'autres imprégnations. D'abord Quil qui s'était imprégné de Claire, suivi d'Embry qui, dès qu'il avait croisé les yeux d'Angela Weber, avait su que c'était la femme de sa vie.

Mais c'est l'imprégnation de Jacob et Leah qui avait surpris tout le monde. Cette dernière, un an après le départ des Cullen, avait décidé d'arrêter de muté pour pouvoir avoir des enfants dans le futur. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de tout le monde, y compris les deux principaux concernés, quand Jacob s'était imprégné de Leah. Mais comme Elia l'avait dit, tant qu'ils sont heureux c'est le principal.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Et oui, aujourd'hui Sam et Bella allaient s'unir par les liens du mariage. D'ailleurs cette dernière se trouvait chez son père, dans son ancienne chambre, en train de se préparer en compagnie d'Elia et Angela. Ces dernières étaient vêtues de leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Celle-ci était d'un rose pâle, arrivant juste au dessus du genou, et s'évasait à partir de la taille.

« - Stressée ? _Lui demanda avec un sourire amusé._  
\- Dois-je te rappeler comment tu étais le jour de ton mariage ? _Répliqua Bella en regardant sa meilleure amie._ »

Effectivement, Elia et Paul s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt, trois mois après l'officialisation du couple de Sam et Bella. Le loup gris avait demandé sa belle en mariage le soir où l'Alpha et son imprégnée concrétisait leur amour. Une semaine après la demande en mariage, Elia avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois et, en apprenant cette nouvelle, Paul avait phasé en loup et avait courut dans les bois, hurlant de joie dans sa tête. La jeune Uley avait accouché d'un petit garçon Jordan, quatre mois après son union avec Paul.

« - Mais j'avais l'excuse des hormones moi, _dit Elia en tirant la langue._  
\- D'ailleurs où est ton fils ? _Lui demanda Angela en la regardant.  
_ \- Avec son père et son oncle, _répondit Elia en souriant._ Et si tu allais enfiler ta robe ? _Ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la future mariée._ »

Bella acquiesça et, se levant du tabouret qui était devant sa coiffeuse, elle alla se mettre derrière le par avent. Elle enleva son peignoir et enfila la robe de mariée. Le bustier de celle-ci était brodé de dentelles blanche et, collant tout le haut de son corps, la jupe s'évasait jusqu'à terre, avec une petite traîne, recouvrant les chaussures blanche qu'Elia lui avait offert. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon élégant et son maquillage était léger, tout ce que Sam aimait.

Elle ressortit du par avent et, Angela l'aida à lacé son corset. Une fois ceci fait, Bella se regarda dans le grand miroir, ses deux amies se positionnant derrière elle. La jeune Swan passa ses mains sur sa robe et sourit en sentant la petite bosse que formait son ventre. En effet, Bella avait apprit, il y a une semaine, qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois. Ayant été beaucoup occupé avec les préparatifs du mariage, elle n'avait eu aucuns symptômes mais suite à un malaise, Elia avait emmené la jeune Swan à l'hôpital.

« - Et si jamais il dit non ? _Paniqua Bella en regardant la cousine de son futur mari._  
\- Je lui botterai les fesses avant même qu'il ne puisse refuser, _lui promit Elia avec un sourire rassurant.  
_ \- Puis Sam t'aime, _continua Angela avec le même sourire._ Il ne dira jamais non. »

Bella souffla un grand coup pour se calmer et au même moment, des coups se firent entendre contre la porte et Charlie entra dans la chambre. Quand il vu sa fille dans sa robe de mariée, il eut les larmes aux yeux mais se retint avec justesse. Il ferma la porte de la pièce et s'approcha de Bella, tandis qu'Elia et Angela se reculaient pour laisser le père et la fille se parlaient.

Quand le Shérif avait apprit la relation entre Sam et Bella, dire qu'il n'était pas heureux serait un euphémisme. Il avait sauté de joie, chose rare pour le père Swan, puis les avait serrés dans ses bras, leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur. Quand sa fille lui avait demandé des explications, il lui avait dit qu'il préfèrerait avoir un gendre comme Sam qu'Edwin, comme il aimait l'appeler.

« - Tu es magnifique, _la complimenta Charlie ému.  
_ \- Merci papa, _sourit Belle, émue elle aussi._ Maman est venue ou pas ? »

Mais si Sam avait les bonnes grâces de Charlie, ce n'est pas le cas de Renée, qui idéaliser Edward. Trouvant l'Alpha trop vieux pour sa fille, le séjour à Jacksonville qui devait durer deux semaines n'avait duré que trois jours, Bella ne supportant plus les remarques désobligeantes que Renée faisait à Sam. Mais même si sa mère détestait Sam, la jeune Swan lui avait comme même envoyé un faire-part de mariage, en espérant que Renée serait présente.

« - Non, _dit Charlie avec déception._ Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est en route, _tenta-t-il de positiver._  
\- Pas grave, _souffla Bella en essayant de ne pas être déçue._ Aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage alors rien ne viendra gâcher le jour le plus merveilleux de ma vie, _ajouta-t-elle avec détermination._  
\- J'y veillerai, _promis Elia en s'approchant._  
\- On doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, _intervint Angela de sa voix douce._ »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et les demoiselles d'honneurs sortirent en première, vite imitées par les deux Swan. L'échange des vœux avaient lieu à la réserve, Bella voulant un mariage mixte, mélangeant traditions Quileutes et traditions de chez elle. Cette dernière monta à l'arrière en compagnie d'Angela, tandis qu'Elia et Charlie montaient à l'avant de la voiture du Shérif, décoré pour l'occasion. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve se fit rapide et plus elle approchait, plus le stresse de Bella augmentait.

« - Prête ? _Demanda Elia en se retournant pour la regarder.  
_ \- Oui, _souffla Bella, ne voulant pas montrer son trac._ »

Les demoiselles d'honneurs, imitées par Charlie, alors que Bella prenait de grandes inspirations pour faire disparaître son trac. Le Shérif finit par lui ouvrir la portière et, prenant la main de son père, Bella descendit à son tour de la voiture.

Elia remit la traîne de sa meilleure amie correctement et la musique commença à retentir, annonçant l'entrée des demoiselles d'honneurs. Embrassant Bella chacune leur tour sur la joue, Elia fut la première à s'avançait dans l'allée, vite suivie par Angela.

Les deux femmes en place, la musique changea pour laisser place à la marche nuptiale. Bella, au bras de Charlie, apparut au bout de l'allée, plus belle que jamais aux yeux de Sam, ainsi que des invités. Doucement, Bella remonta l'allée mais son regard ne quitta pas celui de Sam. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'Alpha, le Shérif lui donna la main de sa fille mais ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

« - Prend soin d'elle où tu auras à faire à moi, _menaça Charlie en regardant Sam._ »

Ce dernier opina de la tête, prenant la menace du Shérif au sérieux. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que le couple fit face au Vieux Quil, qui allait les unir.

« - Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union entre Isabelle Marie Swan et Samuel William Uley, _annonça Vieux Quil d'une voix forte._ Nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux. Samuel, à toi l'honneur.  
\- Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que ma vie allait autant changer, _commença Sam en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Bella._ Et je dois dire que c'est grâce à Elia que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi, _précisa-t-il, faisant rire les invités ainsi que Bella._ Tout ça pour dire que, malgré les épreuves de la vie, j'ai toujours su que tu étais faîte pour moi mais que j'avais peur de me l'avouer. C'est pour ça, qu'en ce jour aussi important pour toi et moi, je suis heureux que tu deviennes ma femme pour le restant de ma vie, _termina-t-il en souriant alors que Bella avait les larmes aux yeux._  
\- C'est à toi Isabella, _dit Vieux Quil en regardant la jeune Swan._  
\- Je suis émue, désolé, _fit Bella en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé._ Samuel, quand on s'est rencontré j'étais complètement brisée mais plus je passais du temps en ta présence ainsi que celle des autres, je me reconstruisais petit à petit. Les jours ont passés et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, _avoua-t-elle en regardant Sam dans les yeux._ Depuis deux ans, tu me fais vivre un véritable bonheur et je sais que tu seras un père merveilleux pour nos enfants, au moins pour celui que je porte, _précisa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre._ »

Sam la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise mais il se reprit bien vite, un énorme sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres. Il voulut embrasser Bella mais Elia, qui se trouvait derrière sa future femme, se racla la gorge pour l'en empêcher.

« - Maintenant que vous vous êtes échangé les vœux, passons à l'échange des anneaux, _dit Vieux Quil d'une voix forte._ »

Jordan Lahote, du haut de ses deux ans, marcha vers l'autel, un cousin en velours rouge dans les mains et Jacob derrière lui, sur lequel étaient posés deux anneaux en or blanc identiques.

« - Samuel William Uley, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan pour légitime épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _Demanda Vieux Quil en regardant l'Alpha._  
\- Oui je le veux, _dit Sam en prenant l'anneau et la passant à l'annulaire de Bella, au dessus de sa bague de fiançailles._  
\- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Samuel William Uley pour légitime époux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? _La questionna Vieux Quil en la regardant._  
\- Oui je le veux, _dit Bella en imitant le geste de Sam._  
\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés par les dieux Quileutes, je vous déclare marie et femme. Samuel, tu peux embrasser la mariée, _annonça Vieux Quil en souriant._ »

Souriant à son tour, Sam prit le visage de sa femme en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella répondit avec plaisir au baiser mais ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et sous les applaudissements de leurs invités.

« - Je vous aime, le petit bout et toi, _chuchota Sam en regardant Bella en posant une main sur son ventre._  
\- Moi aussi je vous aime, _chuchota Bella à son tour, en posant sa main sur celle de Sam._ »

Il lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de remonter l'allée, leurs invités applaudissant toujours. Leur nouvelle vie commençait, dans la joie et le bonheur.

 **FIN !**

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos avis et j'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout autant que les précédentes._

 _J'espère revenir bientôt, avec une autre histoire qui sera peut-être sur le couple Bella/Sam ou Bella/Paul._

 _Alors à très vite, bisous,_

 _LoveHopeless_


End file.
